


Deserving Better

by RonaldRx



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Dan comforts you after you got a nasty text message from your ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 5





	Deserving Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> Another requested fic from @iscariot-rising on Tumblr! (Once again, all my x reader fics can be found on my Tumblr: RonaldRx).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

Dan was just on his way home from his AA meeting, when he could feel it. 

Utter distress. 

It was overwhelming to him. He couldn't possibly imagine how painful and overwhelming it must be for yourself.

Clenching his jaw, he started running home. It was so suffocating. 

He wanted to help you. 

He needed to be there for you.

At home, he found you sitting on the bed, your legs drawn up, knees against your chest, your phone clenched in your hand and tear tracks marking your face. Your eyes were puffy and red, your cheeks as well, you were frowning and your bottom lip wobbling, as you were trying to hold back more tears that he could see shining in your eyes. 

Dan was still trying to catch his breath from running all the way here and upstairs, but he quickly toed of his boots and got rid of his jacket. Then he climbed into bed, not touching you just yet, but keeping close to you. He was looking at you, concern painted all over his face. His hands were hovering over you, unsure if he was allowed to touch you at all. 

Can I touch you, my love? 

He asked, sending it directly to your head, not daring to strain your ears. 

You nodded and he gently put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close into his chest. The hand of his other arm landed on one of your knees, stroking it with his thumb, putting just enough pressure on it to be felt.

He could feel you shaking, trying to hold the tears in, but you didn't succeed. His shirt was starting to get a little wet, clinging to his skin with your freshly shed tears. Then a heart wrenching sob tore its way from your throat and he closed his eyes, trying to will down the anger he felt towards whoever had caused this.

Gently, he kissed the top of your head, nuzzling your hair like he always did, just letting you cry for a little while. 

Your sobs subsided, silent tears falling, your body still quaking. He squeezed you shortly. Reassuring. 

Do you want to tell me what happened? 

Once again, he used his shine to talk to you. He didn't know how sensitive you were to noises in this moment and he didn't want to risk anything. Sometimes even whispers could be too much. 

You took a deep breath, forcing it out, clearing your throat; preparing to speak. That was good. 

"M-my ex," you rasped. 

That was all you said for a few moments. Dan didn't pressure you into saying more. He just waited silently for you to be ready, rhythmically squeezing you, continuing you to stroke your knee; a reassuring presence. 

"He sent me a text. A really bad one. I had deleted his number. I should have blocked it. Fuck!" You finally continued a little while later, your voice strained and raspy, unused, abused. 

Dan sighed, squeezing you a little tighter, willing down the urge to hunt down your ex. It wouldn't do you any good to have your new boyfriend beat your old boyfriend into a pulp. 

"Do you want to show me the text?" He asked gently. 

You wordlessly gave him your phone, already unlocked and the message opened and glaring. 

He read through it. Then he read it again. And again. 

Frowning and clenching his jaw, he deleted it, locked your phone and set it down on the bedside table nearest to him. 

It was nasty. It was degrading. It was all kinds of petty bullshit. It was painful and hurtful to read. It probably managed to stab you in the heart with each word. 

"I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. You deserve better. You do. You're amazing. Smart. Beautiful. So fucking nice. Understanding. Accepting. Selfless. Sometimes maybe a little too much of that, but that's just your nature and that's okay. I've got your back. I'm here to be a little selfish for you, then. You're always so helpful. My darling, my sweet love, you deserve so much better than that stupid prick."

You were crying again when he was finished with his little speech. He worried that he might have upset you even more, but he could feel that wasn't the case at all, as he could feel the warmth blossoming in your heart. 

"Thank you," you whimpered in between sobs and heaving breaths. 

He kissed your hair, smiling. 

"You deserve only good things, y/n. Nothing else."

"I've got you, Dan. You're the best thing... Person. To ever happen to me. You- You are so much better than anyone I've ever known. You say I deserve better. I already have the better. Thank you." 

Now he was the one suppressing tears. No one had ever described him as a good or better person to come into their life. No one had ever told him that he was the better option altogether. 

"I love you so much, y/n," he whispered in reply, unable to say anything else. 

You gave him a small smile, lifting your head, leaning back, so you could look at each other; and then you pressed a soft, sweet kiss onto his lips, still smiling. 

"I love you, too, Danny," you whispered against his lips. 

He kissed you again. Again. And again. 

When you finally parted, he could feel that you still felt distressed, but it was so much less overwhelming than before. Now, there was some warmth and happiness among the anguish. 

"What do you want to do, now? Can I do anything for you?" Dan asked you, pecking you on the lips once more; he could never get enough of you. 

"I just wanna watch a movie with you, really. If that's okay?"

"Of course. Whatever you want, my love. C'mon." 

He patted your knee and stood up, helping you get up, too. Then the two of you went into the living room. He told you to sit down on the couch already, so you did. 

He prepared the TV and then turned to you. 

"What movie do you feel like watching?" 

"Hmmm, can we start with The Nightmare before Christmas and go from there?" 

He smiled and nodded, taking the remote with him as he sat down on the couch next to you. Then he pulled up Netflix and put on the film. 

A couple of minutes went by that you were just sitting next to each other, holding hands, fingers intertwined, but nothing else. 

He could feel that the film wasn't enough to ease you, though. The distress had heightened a little, actually. 

So he tugged on your joined hands. You looked up at him curiously. 

"Do you want to sit in my lap?" 

Your eyes widened for a moment, but you nodded. Then you climbed into his lap, facing towards the TV. He wrapped his arms around you, laying his hands on your stomach, his chin resting on your shoulder. After a moment, he pressed a gentle kiss into your shoulder, as you were fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. 

You kept still in his lap for about half an hour. Then you, almost suddenly, started crying again. Dan tried to shush you, squeezing your stomach, kissing your shoulders and neck, whispering sweet nothings and reassuring words. 

Eventually, you had cried yourself dry. No more tears would come, only dry sobs. He held you through all of it, kept whispering to you. 

Finally, you settled down, the sobs had stopped, and you relaxed into him completely. 

"Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
